prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bush of Thunder/Role Application
''What role do I seek? Discussion/Chat Mod If I have any staff roles outside of this wiki, list them here along with the community name. None except in discord Write at least three lengthy paragraphs about the true purpose behind why you wish to be promoted to the rank you desire, what you think it means to be a role you are currently desiring, and what plans you have to improve our community using the role you will have if promoted. Hello, my name is Bush of Thunder, I am writing an application form to become a Chat Mod in the wiki. I would like this role because it would mean expanding our community and staff. I didn't even really know I could be one until Sonic told me. Many members of the wiki have encouraged me help the wiki (even kinda you banned people), in editing and showing me how the wiki works, including Glaciersong, FourSevensRiolu, Sonic of Prodigy, MysticalArceus, Yeetbun, AgarAgar15, Foxxshadow Chan, and way more I can't list! Sonic and Glacier gave me links and helped me realize stuff on discord and the wiki. Four and Fox told me step-by-step how to create stuff like polls. Arceus reminded me what I could and couldn't do. Yeetbun is basically the picture-taker, and others improve the wiki. In this application I'd like to say congrats to Fox and Sonic for becoming staff/a higher role in staff Chat Mod means to be a stalker (in a good way) to see if any vandalism is going around. Text Mod on a wiki is an important role, looking if you get something wrong or forgot to add something or accidentally revising. People on the wiki do that sometimes, and staff or experienced members help the wiki, and more of them would expand the wiki and look for spammers and hackers to warn and will get in the way. I helped people here, such as undo-ing peoples editing really crowded pages and will destroy them. But I'm not the only one. There many others out there that follow the staff and than become leaders themselves. What I will try to do is try an find images for List of clothings/wands and Look for pages that need a gallery (using the actual gallery feature). Also maybe out dated appearances. Like compare and contrasting old clothing/wand looks to new cloting/wand looks. A pusnishment 3 years ago (2016) was actually the reason I started prodigy. I got in trouble (for a private reason) and I was only allowed to go on educational games for a couple weeks. I was good at math and wanted to do it more than reading. I looked up math games and it was there, 'Prodigy', I started and realized how great it was to build up my knowledge using math and after playing so much after a year learning, I got level 100. When I still had a few pet slots, I first found this wiki by looking at pets. My first edit was a comment on Brumble. I learned Pokkit had good health, Ashlet had good damage, and I started to learn about prodigy, both math and the game. Coming daily to look if there was new stuff or see if my hat, outfit, pet, boot pair,etc. was good or not. From doing this I started seeing if I could expand and help the wiki, and I could! So I started playing prodigy more, looking at stats I had and putting them inside the wiki. So really, all I did was "look, add, look, add" and other can too. I hope new people in the wiki will be inspired by this. Thank You for giving me the chance. '- ''' Category:Blog posts